Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi finale idea
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: How the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi cartoon should have ended.


**Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Finale idea: The picnic**

 **Fandom: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi**

* * *

 **Act 1: Ami and Yumi go to picnic**

One sunny afternoon Ami and Yumi were on their tour bus travelling to a place (I think it was America or Japan. I dont know. I dont care. It doesnt matter.)

Then Ami told Yumi:

"Hey Yumi-chan, this place looks kawaii. It would very sugoi if we had a picnic here, desu! ✿◕‿◕✿ (AN: They always talked like this in the show. Why they did that? It was very annoying and distracting. )

"Gee, Ami-chan, Im not sure if we should have a picnic here, our desu-sugoi-chan fans are expecting for our concert , and they will be very disappointed if we dont arrive in time, nya, sugoi...(ʘ‿ʘ✿)"

"I have an idea Yumi-chan! Lets ask old man-san if can take a break for picnic! He will know what to do! Nya!"

 **(Note: Old man-san was the guy driving the tour bus. I think he was his manager or something**.)

Then Ami and Yumi talked with old man san about their idea of having a picnic in the forest. Old man san said:

"No way, bitches. I only care for the money. That is only I care about. Money is the only thing that matters to me, because I am old man san. Money I only care about the money so no fucking way Im letting you have that picnic, fucking bitches. Nya!"

"Onegai, old man-san! Let us have this picnic and we promise we wont ask for anything else! Onega, it wont cost you any money! Nyaaa!✿◕‿◕✿"

Old man san remained silent for a while, thinking about what Ami and Yumi said. And then he said:

"Okay, you can have your picnic. But I wont give you any food, because I only care about the money, because is the only thing that matters to me. Money and money only. Nya. You have one hour to have your picnic, because we have to arrive to the place where are we going to have our concert. But I dont think I care about our fans. I only care about their money, because money is the only thing I care about. Nya!"

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said Ami and Yumi at unison. "Arigato, old man san!✿◕‿◕✿ "

Then Yumi said something sarcastic because she was the sarcastic one:

"Your are old, old man san. Lol XD desu. (ʘ‿ʘ✿)"

This show had very complex characters.

* * *

 **Act 2: Ami and Yumi in the forest**

Ami and Yumi were in the forest, ready to have their picnic. But they only have one hour to enjoy their picnic because old man san gave them only one hour. Anyway, Ami was very happy and thought the forest was very kawaii and desu, but Yumi did not say anything and only frowned because she was sarcastic. She had a sarcastic and serious sense of humor because she was a sarcastic character. You can tell she is a very serious characters because she almost never smiles unlike Ami who smiles a lot and likes cute things and always wears with bright colors, because she is the cute one, while Yumi always wear dark colors and only makes sarcastic comments fileld with sharp irony because of her serious personality. Their complex and contrasting personalities were one of the most memorable aspects of this show

"What happen, Yumi-chan? You dont look very sugoi, Nyaa! Are you sad for something, nyaa?"

"Humph! Nya! ಥ_ಥ" replied Yumi because she was the serious one. Then she made another sarcastic comment:

"This forest is old. Humph! Nya!ಥ_ಥ"

Then Ami and Yumi sitted under a tree.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Yumi-chan! This place its so kawaii and desu ne!" exclaimed Ami looking at the flowers and the butterflies. "This place is so sugoi and desu ne I would like to blew everything up with a bomb, lol XD! Sugoi＼(^ω^＼) XD XD nya"

(An: Ami said that because she is not only the cute character but she also has a very wacky personality. Her jokes are wacky and she is cute and likes cute things, but she also can be wacky from time to time. She is a very wacky characters and kids like wacky characters. Kids can connect with characters like Ami because kids like stuff that is cute but they also stuff that is wacky and all kids can relate with her cleverly written wackiness.)

"What did you say Ami-chan?" asked Yumi.

"Nothing, LOL. XD XD ＼(^ω^＼) Nya."

(AN: The wackiness of Ami is very unexpected because she normally acts very cute and looks very cute in the merchandising of this series. You normally expect a cute character to act according to way in which it looks and cute characters are normally not wacky. Ami personality in the cartoon was very cleverly written because she was a cute character but she also acted wacky from time to time, making her a very unpredictable characters that was never done before. The contrast between her normally cute behavior and the moments when she acted wacky made this show a pinnacle of comedy)

A few moments later, Ami and Yumi were ready to eat their egg sandwiches they made for their picnic (An: They had to make the sandwiches themselves because old man san their manager only cared about the money and he did not care enough about Ami and Yumi to make their egg sandwiches because he only care about the money) when Ami saw a little grizzly bear cub.

"Oh, Konichiwa Kuma-chan! You are so kawaii desu nee sugoi! I think I will share a piece of my egg sandwich with you because you are so kawaii desu nel " said Ami, offering a piece of her egg sandwich to the bear cub. "But bite it carefully dear, because...IT MIGHT BE POISONED! lol wackiness XD XD kawaii ^ω^!"

She was such a complex character.

The bear cub smelled the egg sandwich and started to eat it, but the sandwich was not very good and the bear cub got diarrhea and started to defecate all over the face of Ami and Yumi that were grossed out by this.

"Ugggh, ewwwww! You filthy baka bear!" Yumi said, frowning in a very serious manner (Because she was a very serious character, unlike Ami who was the cute and wacky character of the series) and started punching the bear cub, but then the mother of the bear cub appeared behind a tree and she got mad at Yumi, clawing her face and her left arm off.

"Oh FUCK! FUCK YOU STUPID BAKA BEAR!" screamed Yumi as her blood started to spill everywhere and some of ther blood was psilled all over Yumi who said:

"This isnt kawaii at all! I must save Yumi! Nya! ಥ_ಥ!"

Then Yumi decided to imitate a wacky moment of a wacky Looney Tunes short (Because she was such a wacky character) but the mother bear was not impressed so she clawed Amis face off and she started to scream with despair because losing her face maker her not kawaii anymore and therefore the whole purpose of her existence had been tainted.

The now faceless Ami and Yumi screamed and screamed asking for help but then the mother bear got even angrier because of their screams and decided to maul both of them to death, causing her organs and intestines to be scattered all over the place. The corpses of Ami and Yumi were so horribly messed up they both barely looked like human beings anymore and they both looked like mannequins covered in blood and intestines.

Then the mother bear and the bear cub decided to eat the egg sandwiches, but the egg sandwiches were nto very good so the mother bear and the bear cub had diarrhea and defecated a lot over the mutilated corpses of Amy and Yumi so both corpses were left covered in blood and fecal matter. Mother bear and bear cub left the place once they felt better but old man san got worried because it was almost midnight and Ami and Yumi didnt come back from their picnic. In reality he did not care about them because he only cared about the money and since Amy and Yumi disappeared, he couldnt get any money from the concerts of Ami and Yumi so he went to the forest and a couple of hours later he found the mutilated corpses of Ami and Yumi, all covered in blood and fecal matter.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nya!" Old man san exclaimed as he fell down his knees. "Now how I will get money from Ami and Yumi now that they are both dead?"

A few moments later, old man san got an idea and decided to keep the corpses of Ami and Yumi to sell them to some body parts collector in the deep web. He took the corpses of Ami and Yumi and cleaned them and removed all the blood and shit but since their faces were completely destroyed he decided to chop their heads offs since they had no use for him anymore, and decided to bury the faceless heads under a pile of bear excrement defecated by the mother bear and the bear cub.

Old man san then stripped the corpses and took naked pictures of them and offered them in a creepy website from the deep web where people sold and bought very fucked up shit like lamps made with human skins that were made by the Nazis. He tried to sell the corpses of Ami and Yumi trying to pass them as hyperrealistic dolls with cow organs inside them. 2 hours laters another user of the deep web named **mydogismywaifu666** offered old man san 666 million dollars in bticoins for the corpses and oldman accepeted and **mydogismywaifu666** sent him an email with a direction where they could seal the deal.

3 hours later, old man san went to the place indicated by **mydogismywaifu666,** but much to the surprise of old man san, the place was filled with cops and FBI agents, because it all was part of an undercover operation by the CIA to catch sick fucks from the deep web and they arrested old man san but he tried to escape and used the decapited corpses of Amy and Yumi as a shield for their escape, but when the corpses started shooting at him, both corpses were completely destroyed and old man san died riddled by a rain of bullets.

With his last breath, old man was only able to mutter the following words:

" _I...only...care...for...the...money...Nyaaa.._."

And then he died.

And with his death, the bittersweet story of **Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi** was finally concluded in a bittersweet manner.

 **末**


End file.
